El alcohol es tu peor enemigo
by SakuraBallSeiyaMejoresAnimes
Summary: muchos ya saben que el alcohol nos hace hacer cosas que no queremos hacer pero...¿si goku y vegeta tomaran? ¿que efecto tendría en estos dos sayajins?


El alcohol es tu peor enemigo.

Era sábado por la noche y todos se reunirían en capsule corps, habían pasado apenas unos días desde la derrota de majin boo y bulma decidió hacer una fiesta para celebrar que el mundo no haya sido destruido, incluso habían invitado a tarble el hermano de vegeta y a su esposa gure…  
>Pues todos estaban ansiosos por celebrar…excepto una persona en especia…hablamos nada más y nada menos que de vegeta, allí estaba el gruñéndole a bulma del porque tendría que convivir con goku ese día…<p>

-hay vegeta, solo será un día –dijo bulma en tono de reproche – ¿podrías hacerme el favor de no arruinar mi fiesta?

-¿y por que tendría que hacerte caso? No eres más que una terrícola, yo soy el pricipe de los sayajins –dijo vegeta cruzándose de brazos mirando a bulma con vanidad.

-¿a si? –pregunto bulma muy sarcásticamente.

-por supuesto que si yo no tengo por que hacerte caso mujer.

-pues bien Príncipe de los sayajins, si no te comportas te dejare sin comer por todo un año ¿entendiste? –Dijo bulma muy maliciosa, pues ella sabía que la verdadera debilidad de un sayajin era la comida –y créeme…no estoy bromeando.

-"maldita mujer, conoce mi debilidad"–pensó vegeta, entonces dijo –yo sé que no te atreverías a dejarme sin comer.

-¿quieres apostar? –pregunto bulma desafiante.

-no…no quiero –bulma sonrió sabiendo que ya había ganado "la batalla"

-trunks ¿tu ya estas listo?

-si mamá ya estoy listo.

-pórtate bien a ti también ¿de acuerdo?

-bien…

En eso tocaron el timbre…

¡RIIINNNG! ¡RINGGG!

-ya llegaron –dijo bulma emocionada.

Al abrir la puerta estaban todos sus amigos: goku, milk, gohan, goten, picoro, dende, ten shin han, yamcha, chaoz, krilin, N° 18, marron, el maestro roshi y videl…  
>todos estaban allí…<p>

-hola a todos amigos.

-ha hola lindura –dijo el maestro roshi mirando los pechos de bulma, la cual le lanzo un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

-¡usted no cambiara jamás, es un depravado!

En eso bulma noto que alguien faltaba en su lista de amigos…

-oigan…faltan tarble y gure, ¿acaso no vendrán? –se pregunto bulma.

-hola…

En eso entraron tarble y gure a escena…

-hola hermano, hola a todos perdonen la demora… -tarble saludo a todos allí.

-oh no te preocupes, debe ser difícil viajar de un planeta a otro –dijo bulma con una sonrisa –que bueno es verlos a todos aquí.

-si digo lo mismo –dijo goku caminando hacia vegeta –hola vegeta, hacia unos días que no nos vemos.

-hola…kakaroto –respondió vegeta de muy mala gana – ¿por que estas vestido así? acaso vas a pelear.

-no…solo me gusta más vestirme de esta forma…además es una representación de que soy el mejor guerrero del mundo.

Vegeta se molesto mucho ante tal comentario, él era el príncipe de los sayajin, según el decia ser el más fuerte del universo y no dejaría que cualquier tonto dijera lo contrario.

-¡insecto, quieres demostrar ser más fuerte que yo, pues anda pelea! –dijo vegeta con una vena hinchada.

-¡me parece bien, además yo derrote a majin boo!

-¡eso no me importa insecto, anda pelea! –dijo vegeta en posición de pelea.

-¡tengo mucha sed tomemos algo primero! –dijo goku.

-¡me parece bien veras que me tomare todo!

-¡yo me tomare todo!

-¡yo!

-¡no yo!

-¡QUE YO!

-¡YOOOO!

En eso milk y bulma miraban a sus "maduros" esposos…

-por dios milk…goku y vegeta no pueden verse ni en figurita –se reía bulma.

-y que lo digas bulma.

Unas horas más tarde…

Vegeta y goku ya estaban muy ebrios, se habían tomado todo a su paso…al parecer nadie pudo tomar nada…

-hip…kakaroto…yo gane…hip…por que peleamosh si noshotrosh…hip…shomosh amigosh –decia un vegeta muy mareado.

-oye…vegeta…quiero deshirte que te odio –dijo goku mareado y muy de mal humor.

-como tu digash…pero sho te quiero…hip…kakaroto.

-puesh…yo no…hip.

Vegeta camino hacia bulma…

-hip…oye mujer…eresh hermosha y…hip…le agradeshco a la vida por haberte…hip traído a mi…hip te amo mujer –dijo vegeta besándola.

Esta vez fue goku quien camino hacia milk.

-oye milk…shabesh eresh una mujer…hip muy gritona, odiosha y mandona…eshpero que algún día cambiesh.

¡PLAFFF!

-hay goku, no te permito que me hables de esa forma –dijo milk muy enojada con goku.

-ya cállate milk…hip…y tu gohan…mishate eresh todo un nerd…

-¡papá! –gohan estaba sorprendido por lo que acababa de escuchar.

-gohan…perdónalo, tu padre esta ebrio…

-ah comprendo…

-trunks…ven aquí…hip…hijho –trunks se acerco a vegeta.

-¿Qué pasa pasa?

Lo que vegeta izo sorprendió a todos…estaba abrazando a trunks y le dijo…

-hijo…tu eresh mi olgullo, jamash cambiesh…te quiero hijo…

-¡yo también papá! –dijo el pequeño trunks muy feliz.

-oye goten…hip…porsh que tu no eresh ashi de fuerte…mocoso torpe –el pequeño goten se sintió triste.

-guaww…bulma cuando vegeta y goku están ebrios, sus papeles se invierten…goku es gruñón y vegeta es bueno y alegre.

-se arrepentirán de esto mañana créeme milk.

oOo

Al día siguiente…

Vegeta estaba despertando de su largo sueño…

-hay me duele la cabeza, mujer…

-vegeta, ya despertaste por fin…

-¿que paso?

-emmm… ¿de verdad quieres saber? –pregunto bulma un poco asustada.

-mujer…no me asustes ¿que paso?

-si quieres saber mira este video…

Bulma se fue… entonces vegeta vio el video.

oOo

Una hora después…

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

-vegeta estas bien.

-¡como pudo pasarme esto a mí!

-tomaste demasiado anoche…

-pe…pero como fui capaz de decirle a kakaroto que lo quería –dijo vegeta muy preocupado, ahora sería el asme reír de todos.

-tomaste mucho alcohol

-¿Qué tome que?

-tomaste alcohol, una bebida que te hace perder el conocimiento.

-maldición… ¡NO VOLVERÉ A DAR LA CARA NUNCA MAS!

-bueno me voy a hacer la comida –en eso un pensamiento se cruzo por la cabeza de bulma –"valla quien lo diría…el alcohol es tu peor enemigo, incluso para un sajyajin"

En fin, vegeta se esconderá en su casa por un buen tiempo.

Fin.


End file.
